The Girl Who Met Death
by Alaskayoung89
Summary: The night Allison died in Scotts point of you with all the feelings and emotions that i thought he was experiencing, please read and review!


"Who else came with you?" Lydia says as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Didn't you get my message? I told you not to come, who else is here?!" She asks harsher now. I think hard although my mind is foggy. Allison, Issac, Kira and stiles but he's with me now but void Stiles is still out there. Then it clicks the only human out there is Allison, she may be able to shoot but if she gets hurt she cant heal. Then it hits me like a tone of bricks, she isn't just worried its a prediction. A banshee prediction that someones about to die. Me, Lydia and a very weak Stiles run down the damp and dark alley at oak creek.

"Wait! Lydia!" Stiles voice weakly shouts. Stiles collapses and Lydia catches him i leave them behind because at least Stiles has Lydia. Allison needs someone. I cannot let Allison die or anyone for that matter. At least i know the rest can heal. As i reach the gate i feel sick as i watch the oni pull away its sword from Allison's stomach. She staggers and i run forward to catch her. I put one arm around her back and the other is over her knees we go to the ground and shes breathing hard. She has her hand pressed against her wound which makes her hand go a sickly red. My thoughts are everywhere right now. I'm dreaming, i must be how can an innocent life be taken away that quick.

I garb her hand and try to take away the pain but my hand just stays as normal, if shes going to die idon't want it to be painful.

"i cant? I cant take away your pain" i say confused.

"thats because it doesn't hurt" she says and a tear slips from her eye. She smiles a little smile that says 'its okay death doesn't hurt' and i start crying to because shes too young for this we all are.

"Allison no" i say and she just nods her head and blood rushed to her lips.

"its okay, its okay, its perfect" she says crying a little harder now. Its like she remembers that i told her its okay when we broke up, i told her i could wait, I'm not sure i can anymore.

"i'm in the arms of my first love," she says her breaths becoming short and weak. "The first person i've ever loved," she says a little quieter now "the person i'll always love. I l-love you Scott...Scott Mcall" she says as her hand fumbles around my lips. Her eyes dart to mine urgently "you have to tell my dad, tell him, you have to tell...him" she says and thats when the desperate breaths stops and her eyes lose that excited light they always carried. What did she want me to tell Argent? That she loved him? That she killed an oni? That she would say hi to her mum for him? My thoughts are interrupted by Lydias piercing scream as she screams her name i realise now that she knew it was Allison who was going to die. She just cidnt want to admit it. I sob so hard that Allison's hand falls from her stomach and hits the floor, her nails red and her once warm hand inside the finger tab. My heart aches and i keep crying my tears spilling all over her body. I cant even control it.

I cant believe it. Allison os gone. I wont see her until i die. This is the only time where i've wanted to die, just so i can be with her. I loo forward to that day. Allison-the girl who told me she loved me despite me being a werewolf, the person who still loved me although i was partly the reason her mum died, the girl who told me theres always hope, the girl who to,d me she was just looking into my eyes after the darach got into our heads, the person who nodded and smiled when i was at Danny's party because i was with Kira- is dead. She did all of these things so recently but i didn't even know she loved me and i didnt get to tell her but i love her too.

when i raise my head i see Argent with a look on his face that i can only describe as heartache. I see Issac is crunched over holding his wounds. Kira is hugging her mum tightly probably gals that it wasn't her who died. And i'm still sat her with the girl i love dead in my arms.


End file.
